


Don't Believe Everything You Hear

by Hollyspacey



Series: Fooling Around - Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, F/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Smut, abundant misuse of the word literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Bucky’s eavesdropping leads to him overhearing something he shouldn’t. Only, what he hears isn’t the whole story.Darcy gladly helps clear up the confusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge Day 6: Some Kind of Glorious Misunderstanding.  
> You know how whenever a new picture of Sebastian Stan comes out and there is this collective anger that we all experience? Because _how dare he???_ Yeah, that was the inspiration for this.
> 
> (I know these are supposed to be crack-y, but my brain was not going there. Tomorrow, though) :)

“I hate him.” 

Bucky stopped in his tracks outside of the lab. It was actually his third loop of the day around the lab, but this was the first time the two women inside hadn’t been completely engrossed in their work. Darcy was talking, and he always listened extra hard when she was talking. 

He was drawn to her for some reason that he couldn’t entirely put his finger on. She made him feel all fluttery inside, something that he couldn’t remember feeling in quite a while. She was the reason that it was Bucky’s third loop of the day around the lab. 

He liked walking by and catching a glimpse of her hard at work, headphones in her ear as her head bobbed to a song that only she could hear. Sure, it made him feel a little like a stalker, but he wasn’t bothering her, hell, she didn’t even notice. And it made him happy, and his therapist had explicitly told him to find things that made him happy. Probably not exactly what she meant, but whatever. 

So, he allowed himself a few glimpses a day through the lab windows, a smile for her whenever they were in the kitchen together, a ‘good morning’ at least twice a week, and as much silent pining as his heart could take. 

This, though. This was a treat, Darcy was standing in the middle of the lab, hands on hips, starting on a rant. Bucky liked her rants. She’d get all worked up, her fists would clench tight, her cheeks would pinken, and she would go off about whatever was bugging her. 

One time, he’d even been the subject of one of her rants. Some senator had gone on tv and started going on about how it was a travesty that the Winter Soldier was allowed to live and breathe amongst normal people, and _wasn’t that a safety hazard?_ Darcy had stood from the couch, taken a deep breath and let loose about it to everyone in the room, her voice rising as she went off about what she clearly felt was an injustice and also quite rude, eventually pulling out her computer and typing up a strongly worded letter to the senator’s office about how he was, to quote Darcy, ‘an ignorant dipshit.’ Then, she had patted Bucky on the shoulder and solemnly said, “You’re a good man. Don’t listen to that garbage.” 

Bucky had ridden that high for days. 

So, seeing that she was getting worked up for another rant, Bucky slipped beside the lab door, where he was hidden from view, but where he could still hear everything. 

“I hate him,” Darcy repeated. 

Jane sighed from behind the machine she was tinkering with. “You don’t hate him, Darcy.” 

“I do hate him, Jane. He is the worst. The literal worst.” 

“You misuse the word _literal_ too much.” 

Darcy made a frustrated noise and said, “I do not! And even if I did, _which I don’t,_ he _is_ the worst.” 

“What did he do this time, Darce?” Jane asked.

“Ok, so, I’m in the kitchen, eating my muffin, minding my own business, and he comes in, looking all hot and sweaty from his workout. And he gets his water and then he just looks at me. And _smiles_.” She paused for a moment to let her point settle in. “What am I supposed to do with that? I don’t want him _smiling_ at me.” 

Bucky froze. Whereas before he was feeling a mild amused pity for whoever had drawn Darcy’s ire, he now felt queasy. He could clearly picture the scene she described, because the whole fresh-from-the-workout-smile came from him. She was describing earlier when he’d seen her in the kitchen. 

“Darcy,” said Jane in an unamused voice. “It was just a smile. Don’t get so worked up about every little thing Bucky does.” 

“I can’t help it, he infuriates me.” 

“Maybe you should just tell him about how much he bothers you, I’m sure he’d stop,” Jane said reasonably. 

Darcy glared at her. “You are not helping, Jane. If I did that, I’d have to talk to him, actual words and everything.” She sighed, her voice a little softer, “We both know I’m too scared for that.” 

Oh. So she wasn’t just disgusted by him, he scared her, too. Bucky supposed it made sense, but he had really thought that they were friends. Sure he wanted more, but he was pleased as punch just to be her friend. And it turned out, she didn’t want even that. 

Bucky stepped away and quietly slid down the hall. He headed toward the gym where he fully intended to piss Tony off later when he realized Bucky had destroyed more of the equipment.

Of course, if he’d stayed, he would have heard the rest of the conversation and perhaps stayed in Tony’s good graces for a bit longer. 

“We both know I’m too scared for that.” 

“I know.” Jane took a deep breath and smiled encouragingly at her friend. “But we both know you don’t hate him, either.” 

“No,” Darcy said grumpily. “Only if hate means that I want to rip his clothes off and have my way with him. But, in a loving way.” 

“Ahh, the L word,” Jane said in a saccharine sweet voice.

“Shush. I didn’t say I loved him, Jane. I don’t even have the courage to have a real conversation with him, no way could I love him. I just like him. A lot. And also I would like to see him naked,” Darcy said, mumbling the last part. 

And she did. She liked him too much and it had made it hard for her to talk to him. She got all nervous and twitchy because she was certain that she was going to stick her foot in her big mouth. It didn’t make sense, Darcy knew. She had spoken to him plenty of times. But for some reason, the thought of starting a real conversation with him, something more than insipid small talk, made her incredibly shy.

“It's not like you’ve never talked to him before, though. I’ve seen you. I don’t see what the big deal is.” 

“Yeah, I’ve talked to him with a big group around, it would be weird if I didn’t. Oh, and of course there was that time I got mad on his behalf at Senator Fuckface and then patted my hands all over him in that weird way, like, ‘Gosh, you’re just great, Buck.’ Ugh,” she said, cradling her head in her hands as she dropped down into her chair. “I sounded like an idiot. He thought I was crazy.” 

“He did not think you were crazy, Darcy.” 

“Sure he did. He just stared at me with those pretty eyes of his and nodded like I was some weirdo who had come up to him on the street and started talking about the world ending,” Darcy groaned.

“Well, you are a weirdo, Darcy.” 

“Yeah, ok. But I don’t want him to know that. I want him to think I’m cool and funny and kissable and irresistibly gorgeous.” 

“Maybe if you talked to him,” Jane began. 

Darcy sighed dramatically and slid her chair back to her desk, “You really are no help at all, Jane. Get back to your science.”

At dinner that night, Darcy and Thor were eating in the kitchen when Steve, Sam and Bucky came in. When Darcy spotted Bucky, she sat up a little straighter in her seat and tried not to watch him as he moved around the room. Steve and Sam stopped to talk to Thor on their way out and Bucky stared across the room while they spoke. Darcy glanced up at him, but his attention was firmly fixed on the blank wall across the way. 

She had a plan in her head that when he looked at her, she would smile at him. Then she would have a flash of bravery and start a real conversation with him. And she would be witty and charming and the next time she wanted to talk to him would be a million times easier. But he never looked at her, just stared unmoving across the kitchen. 

When the trio turned to leave, Bucky’s eyes darted to Darcy’s quickly and Darcy saw a flash of something there that looked almost like hurt. She wasn’t sure what could have put that look in his eyes. They were basically friends and suddenly he was looking at her like she was something he wanted far away from. She decided not to think too much about the sharp pain that shot through her and ate the rest of her meal in silence. 

The next time she saw Bucky Barnes was in the hallway the next day. She was looking for Natasha and was headed for the gym when he came from the opposite direction. The weirdness from the previous evening had thrown Darcy off, but when they got close to one another, Darcy brightly said, “Hey.” 

Bucky didn’t speak, just nodded at her as he moved a little faster to get by her. She felt the tears pricking her eyes and quickly blinked, bypassing the gym and headed back to the lab. Natasha would know immediately that something was up and hound her about it until she told her, and Darcy wasn’t quite ready for Natasha-level meddling. 

After her second hour of moping around the lab, Darcy had had enough. She finished up the page of notes she was transcribing and grabbed her things. “I’m ducking out early, Janie. Call me if you need anything.” 

“Yeah, I will,” Jane answered absentmindedly. “Have a good night.” 

Darcy stood at the elevator, watching as the light ticked up to the floor she was standing on. When the doors slid open, Darcy paused midstep when she saw that it was almost empty, except for Bucky. She forced her feet to move forward but she saw that he had seen her pause. She couldn’t help it, she had obviously gotten on Bucky’s bad side in some way. 

Where before they were friends with something that Darcy had hoped had been the potential for more, now he didn’t want anything to do with her. A fact clearly shown when he shuffled to the far end of the elevator when she stepped on. Darcy moved to the opposite wall, staring down at her shoes as the doors closed and they began rising. Until they stopped with a jolt. 

Darcy’s eyes darted up to the numbers on the wall, dismayed to see that they were stuck between floors. An alarm beeped twice, followed by Friday’s voice filtering in from the ceiling, “Sergeant Barnes, Miss Lewis, there seems to be a malfunction with the elevator system. Mr. Stark has been notified. Please remain calm while the problem is repaired.” 

The elevator filled with silence and Darcy let out a heavy sigh, “Great.” Bucky didn’t say anything, didn’t move, and she glanced over at him. Her usual reticence was overridden by her confusion and hurt at him ignoring her so rudely. Still, she was perfectly polite when she spoke, “I’m sorry you got stuck in here with me.” 

He gave her a strange look, shaking his head quickly. “It’s fine. I can see if I can break out of here if you are uncomfortable. Or scared or whatever,” he mumbled. 

“Scared? What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I just don’t want you to be afraid,” Bucky responded.

“Of...the elevator?” Darcy asked skeptically.

“Yeah, the elevator. Or me.” 

“Uhh,” Darcy said, frowning. “Where did you get that idea?” 

“I hear things.” 

“Ok, that wasn’t cryptic at all. What are you talking about? I thought you were pissed at me about something.” 

Yep, the floodgates were opening. Turned out all she needed to talk to Bucky was to get good and irritated with him.

“I’m not pissed at you, Darcy,” he said in a sigh. 

“But you are. This morning you looked at me like I was a cockroach under your shoe, and all I did was say, ‘Hey.’ And last night you were being weird and all I wanted to do was talk to you. Just, what did I do?” 

“You didn’t do anything. Can you just forget it?” 

“No. Because there is something going on and I don’t like it. Did I do something? Did I say something?” Bucky didn’t respond, but looked away at the last part. Darcy nodded. “Ok, so I said something. Not surprising, you know my brain-to-mouth filter breaks sometimes. But I barely talk to you, and I certainly wouldn't have said anything to upset you, so what was it?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky mumbled.

“I am worried about it, though. Just tell me.” 

Bucky shook his head like he didn’t want to answer, but Darcy was on a roll now. She needed to know why he had been acting so strangely. Maybe he saw that determination in her eyes, because he did answer her, “I heard that you weren’t my biggest fan, that’s all.” 

“Well, I never said that.”

“I heard you in the lab yesterday.” 

“In the lab?” Darcy thought for a moment, letting out a heavy breath when she realized exactly what Bucky had overheard. “ _In the lab_. Oh, no. How much of that did you hear?” 

“Enough.” 

“How much?” Darcy repeated.

“You hate me, I’m the worst. I infuriate you and you’re afraid to talk to me. Did I get it all?” 

Darcy winced and let her back fall against the wall. “No. Surprisingly, there was more.” 

“I don’t think I want to hear anymore,” Bucky said coldly.

“Believe me, I am dying on the inside to have to tell you this, but you really should have stuck around to hear the whole conversation.” 

“Why’s that?” 

Darcy closed her eyes tight and confessed everything, “I said all of that stuff because I like you. I get mad when you smile at me because you have a great smile and it makes me all giddy inside when I see it. And I can’t tell you this because you make me nervous. _Nervous_ , not scared. Or yeah, maybe scared because I am too much of a wuss to be honest with you.” 

She let one eye fall open to see Bucky staring at her with a furrowed brow that seemed to grow more furrowed by the second. “But you said you hated me,” he said softly.

“I was being dramatic, Bucky. Everyone knows how I am.” 

“I really thought you hated me.” 

Darcy straightened from the wall and made a half step towards him, throwing up her hands, motioning at him, “How could I hate you? You’re great.” 

“So, we’re ok?” 

“We’re just fine, I think.” Darcy said with a relieved smile. 

She hesitated, before stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Bucky responded, rubbing her back softly as he held her. They let go of each other and Darcy grinned at him, saying, “You’re a good hugger.” 

“Yeah, you too.” 

Darcy fell back against the wall and looked at Bucky, noting the way the tension had left his face now that they were on the same page. He looked _relieved_ almost. He was watching her with a curious look on his face, and for the first time, Darcy didn’t feel nervous or weird about trying to have a conversation. Sure, the nerves were still there, but they were the good ones. The kind right when you find something that you are pretty sure you could grow to love, or at least like a very lot. 

“I can’t believe you thought I hated you,” Darcy said.

“That’s what you said!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re just not used to the way us modern women talk.” 

Bucky snorted, “Yeah, that must be it, doll.” 

Darcy grinned shyly up at Bucky. “I like it when you call me doll. You accidentally called me that once when I brought you a slice of pie that I had made. It was nice.” 

“It wasn't an accident," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You like that, though?” 

“Yeah, kind of makes me want to jump your bones,” Darcy said under her breath, only partially kidding. 

“You want to jump my bones?” Bucky asked curiously.

“Did I say that?” 

“Yep.” 

Darcy hummed, “Doesn’t sound like me.” 

“I’m an old man, maybe my hearing’s going,” Bucky said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, that’s probably it. But now that you mention it,” Darcy trailed off. 

Bucky looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Go on.” 

Darcy thought to herself that this was the opportunity of a lifetime. How often would she end up stuck in an elevator with Bucky? Just the two of them? Her usual luck would have her stuck in there with Tony, who would complain the whole time, or Clint, who couldn’t keep still and would therefore drive her crazy, or Greg from IT, who always stared at her boobs for longer than was socially acceptable. This was her chance. And sure it was fast, but Bucky looked into it. Like, really into it, if she had to gauge his interest. 

She could almost hear her great-aunt’s voice in her ear calling her a harlot as she threw out her suggestion, “Hmm. Well, I was just thinking that it would be a nice way of showing I don’t hate you. I mean, I can tell you're still super upset and I would be willing to jump your bones, as a measure of goodwill.” 

The corner of Bucky’s mouth ticked up as she made her proposal. “That would be awfully generous of you. You sure that’s something you’d want?” he asked solemnly. 

Darcy reached out and grabbed Bucky’s sleeve, pulling gently until he took the hint and stepped closer to her, crowding her against the wall of the elevator. 

“I think I want that very much, actually. Is it something you’d want?” 

“Doll, I think about that more than I’d like to admit.” 

“Well, I hope I can match the fantasy,” Darcy said with a grin. 

With a soft nudge to the back of his neck, Darcy pulled Bucky down enough that she could lean up and brush her lips against his. She gave a small smile, their lips barely touching and then pulled him down further, fully kissing him. Bucky let himself press forward, his body warm and solid against Darcy’s. Bucky kissed her deeply, Darcy’s nails softly scratching his scalp and playing with his hair. It was softer than it looked and she didn’t ever want to let go. 

She stood on her tiptoes to get closer, _needing_ to be closer, and Bucky picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he held her against the wall. Darcy blew out a sigh of pleasure and let her hands wander over his chest and shoulders. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb flicking her nipple. The sensation was tempered by the layers of fabric between them, but Darcy still felt something shoot through her at his touch. Bucky slipped his hand up her dress and traced her pussy through her panties. A finger pulled at the elastic and moved along her slit. 

“Thought I was jumping your bones,” Darcy said in a shaky voice. 

“Later. Wanna make you feel good first. Been wanting to touch you for months.” 

“Yeah, ok,” Darcy groaned. 

She decided very quickly that was a thing she was very much ok with as Bucky fell to his knees and lifted the hem of her dress. With his other hand, he pulled down her panties, a curse falling from his lips as he looked at her. He helped her prop her left leg up on his shoulder and he leaned forward. Darcy felt him press his mouth to her gently, too gently, and she bucked her hips forward. A small puff of air left Bucky's mouth and hit her delicate skin as he chuckled at her impatience. 

Gripping her hips, Bucky traced her folds with his tongue, before circling it around her clit. Darcy let her fingers tangle in his hair as he licked at her, soft noises falling from her mouth at every move he made. Bucky pushed a finger inside of her, then two, crooking them just the right way as he mouthed at her, and it was only moments before Darcy came with a shout that was entirely too loud in the enclosed space, although Bucky didn’t look too concerned. 

When he stood, Darcy pulled him forward again for a kiss, relishing her taste on his lips. She gave him a content grin and began scraping her fingers through his hair, down his neck. Her hips bumped forward until she felt the hard ridge of his erection. She sighed and ground her body against him, positively beaming at the sound he made. He gave a tiny thrust, the two of them rubbing against each other. 

Suddenly, the elevator started up again with a lurch. Darcy gave a squeak and grabbed onto his shoulders at the sudden jostle, but Bucky held her tight. 

“I got you,” he said.

She prodded at his muscles, frowning. “You’re so strong. Why are you so strong?” 

“I eat my vegetables,” he replied drily. 

“Ugh, why was I ever nervous to talk to you? You’re just a smartass like everyone else in this building.” 

“S’all part of my charm, doll.” 

Darcy hummed and tilted her head as the elevator doors slid open to her floor. Thankfully, there was no one waiting there to witness them in their debauched state. He stepped away as she pulled up her panties and stepped towards the hallway. She looked back at Bucky before she stepped off and smirked. “I left work early, I got nowhere to be. You?” 

“No, nowhere.” 

“You wanna come hang out in my apartment? Maybe pick up where we left off?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“I was promised some bone-jumping to soothe my hurt feelings,” Bucky said.

Darcy’s face lit up. “Ahh, yes. I kinda wanna see if you’re as good with your other parts as you are with your mouth.”

Once they were in her apartment, Darcy hopped up into Bucky’s arms. He held her tightly, their lips separating only long enough for her to murmur, “Bedroom is down the hall on the left.” 

He carried her with him, setting her to her feet inside the bedroom and letting her drag him forward to the bed. She pulled off her dress and stood at the foot of her bed, clad in next to nothing. Darcy gave herself a tiny mental high-five that she had worn some cute underwear, the light blue of both pieces looking nice against her pale skin. Bucky stepped forward, his hand falling to her hip and moving up to rest at her side. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said in a voice so soft Darcy wondered if he meant to say it aloud at all. 

“Thank you.” 

His hands moved over her breasts, barely touching her, as his eyes darted up to gauge her reaction. Where in the elevator he had gladly taken charge, it seemed now he was uncertain, needing some sort of okay from her. She nodded softly and he held her in his hands, a soft look on his face. She reached behind her and undid the hooks on her bra, letting it fall to the ground. 

Darcy grabbed his belt, undoing it and unbuttoning his pants. Her hand slipped down to free his hard cock, pushing his pants and briefs to the ground as she gave him a few soft strokes, her thumb rubbing circles around the sensitive head. She wanted to forever remember the look on his face as she touched him. The way his pupils were blown wide with desire and his mouth had dropped open the slightest bit as he took shaky breaths. 

She tightened her grip slightly, and Bucky growled, a sound that Darcy had never heard, but would make her mission to hear again and as often as possible. She stepped back and dropped her panties, climbing on the bed and arranging herself just so, looking up at him expectantly. Bucky smoothly pulled off the rest of his clothes and climbed on after her, covering her body. Darcy let out a heavy breath at Bucky’s solid weight on top of her. It felt safe, somehow. She pulled his head down until she could kiss him, his tongue sliding like velvet against hers. 

He pulled back, “You don’t have to jump my bones just to show you like me. I believe you.” 

“You don’t want to?” 

“I really, really do.” He gave her a soft smile. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to.” 

“I wasn’t expecting this, but it’s something I’ve thought about. A lot. I’m ok with the fact that it’s a little fast. I want you.” 

“Fuck, I want you, too,” Bucky said, finally letting his hands move over her. 

He mapped out Darcy’s skin with his fingertips, the look of awe never leaving his face as he started memorizing her body. Darcy stroked him a few times, leaning up to kiss his eyelids when they fluttered shut at the contact. 

“I want you, I promise,” Darcy said and Bucky nodded. 

He lined himself up at her entrance and pushed forward until he was firmly seated inside of her. Darcy made a strangled noise and her fingertips dug into his back. Bucky started moving his hips, trying to find a rhythm that worked for both of them. 

“I like you so much. You make me stupid,” Bucky confessed as he buried his face into her neck. 

Darcy groaned. “I like you, too. So much.” 

“I overheard you because I was walking by the lab. I wanted to see you.” 

“Yeah?” Darcy asked breathlessly. 

“I walk by all the time because I want to see you. Every day. I can’t help myself,” he said, his voice strained. 

Darcy wasn’t certain it was entirely because of the fact that he was currently inside of her. He didn't even realize that he was telling her the very things she had needed to hear, that this thing between them wasn’t just her uselessly pining after him. That it wasn’t just sex, that maybe he really liked her, maybe more than she had ever expected. 

She said his name in a soft voice and pulled his head down for a kiss, arching her hips to meet his thrusts. She felt her second orgasm of the day wash over her, her inner walls squeezing Bucky. His hips stuttered and he came moments later, his moan muffled into her shoulder. 

He collapsed beside her on the bed, his heart filling up with something unnameable as she curled up beside him. Darcy lay there, her leg still tangled with Bucky’s, her arm flopped against his chest as he played with her fingers. The room was silent for awhile, both of them letting their brains catch up with what had just happened. 

Darcy tilted her head to the side and saw that Bucky was watching her with a soft smile on his face. She was definitely going to revisit the things they’d both confessed to one another, but that could wait. She turned onto her side and lay against him, looking up, blissfully. 

“That was literally the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Thank you, I enjoyed it, too,” Bucky said with a chuckle. He reached down and softly pinched her ass. “Jane's right though, you do say the word literally too much.” 

Darcy scoffed, “You two are _literally_ the meanest people I know.” 

“Uh huh,” Bucky said doubtfully. 

She pointed her finger at him seriously. “I am _literally_ enraged by the very suggestion.” 

“Sure.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “I could _literally_ scream right now.” 

Bucky gave her hip a soft squeeze. “I could literally _make_ you scream right now.” 

Darcy clapped her mouth shut, “That sounds like a great idea, actually. Let’s go with that.”


End file.
